We Are Eternal
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: This is a gift-fic for Plink-sama. It's a prose-y songfic (Tool) during the last episode. I'm not revealing any pairings et cetera. Please R&R If you are in the ML w/ me you've seen it.


****

We are Eternal. 

By: Naomi Hunter;

For: Plink!

*_So familiar and overwhelmingly warm_

This one, this form I hold now.

Embracing you, this reality here,

This one, this form I hold now, so

Wide eyed and hopeful.

Wide eyed and hopefully wild

We barely remember what came before this precious moment,

Choosing to be here right now. Hold on, stay inside...

This body holding me, reminding me that I am not alone in

This body makes me feel eternal. All this pain is an illusion.*

I felt the core of the Death Saurer swallow me whole.

I felt the two cores merge into one,

I could feel him within the vibrations of life.

His pulse was so near and strong.

__

*We barely remember who or what came before this precious moment,

We are choosing to be here, right now. Hold on, stay inside,

This holy reality, this holy experience.

Choosing to be here in*

I could feel the soul of the Dark Kaiser pull painfully from me,

As well as the evil entity from him.

Together,

They took control of the Death Saurer, commencing the destruction.

I heard him call my name weakly and his arms engulfed me.

Death waited to claim us.

__

*This body. This body holding me. Be my reminder here that I am not alone in

This body, this body holding me, feeling eternal

All this pain is an illusion.*

I looked up, hopefully.

I did not _fear_ death,

Only the lack of heaven or hell.

I feared only that death would be a void—

Darkness, emptiness,

Leaving me alone for all eternity.

I feared a life (or afterlife) without him.

He sensed my feelings and held me tighter.

/Remember,/ he said,

/We are one in every way. 

I am you, and you are me.

Never again shall we be apart./

I snuggled into his chest,

Listening to his heart that echoed mine.

As I looked outside the grating,

I could see the young man who could never truly be my son.

My little boy, my little bird.

I could see through the canopy,

Tears in his eyes,

Hands clenching the control sticks so hard I thought they would break.

His tainted heart, screaming of my betrayal.

My little Raven…my own heart bled for him.

*_This body. This body holding me. Be my reminder here that I am not alone in_

This body, this body holding me, feeling eternal

All this pain is an illusion.*

My beloved stroked my hair and kissed all over my face, neck and bare shoulders.

/I promise you he will be fine./

/But, what of his life? There is nothing left for him./ 

/He will find a love to heal the scars upon his heart./ he told me,

Smiling and caressing both of my cheeks,

Dragging his thumb across my lower lip.

/But _who_?/ 

The thought was lost as his lips against mine silenced me.

/Shh….I promise you, he will be fine./

His silky hands coursed across my body,

Taking away all my pain, suffering, doubt and fear.

I was eternal,

__

We are eternal.

I nodded slightly and kissed his neck gently.

/I love you./ I told him.

/For all eternity./ he whispered, holding me tight against him as the Blade Liger came at us,

A blue blur.

*_This body holding me reminds me of my own mortality._

Embrace this moment. Remember. We are eternal.

__

All this pain is an illusion.*

[end.]

a/n:

*sniffles madly* This is a gift fic for Plink. Why? Oh, a number of reasons, the Thomas-x-Raven piccie she posted on the ML, the Rhyss-x-Fine (Fiona) piccie she also posted, and the shoujo-ai in "Reaper". Minna-san! Read "Reaper" it's positively AMAZING! Besides that, _Plink Rocks_!

So, did you guess the pairing? Who the two characters are?? I already gave ya a hint to figure it out, this is for **_PLINK_**. ^_^0 haha. Guess who Raven's "true love" is, knowing me. A certain Lieutenant who happens to be a mechanical genius. ^_-

The lyrics in here ( *…italics…* ) belong to TOOL, the song's Parabol I think. Actually Track 6 & Track 7 on Lateralus; the songs are pretty connected.

Love & Peace!

—Naomi Hun†er.

Disc: I own nothing. Not the lyrics and not Zoids. Baka ne, minna san? ^_^ 


End file.
